Rebuilding
by Silvera Sphinx
Summary: The War of the Ring is finally over, and the remaining elves in Middle Earth struggle to rebuild. Two boys awaken to find the lives they knew gone. How will the world react when their identities are discovered? It is the 57th year of the 4th Age. AU Yaoi
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its original characters!**

**Rebuilding**

**Introduction**

He stuck his head into the doorway. It was pitch dark and silent, except for the occasional sound of dripping water. He hurriedly lit a torch and looked around. The room looked like it had been beautiful once, but no one had been in it since the death of its master. Now, this once lowly servant dared to enter. He stealthily made his way deeper into the home. For though on the outside it resembled nothing but a barren cave, on the inside it had truly been a home. He continued his way deeper and deeper inside. Though the master was assuredly dead, old fear made sure he kept silent. Others appeared in the room behind him. It was clear they were searching for something, but they passed up many items of value and kept going.

Finally, after hours of searching and after going deep into the personal chambers of the "palace" they seemed to have discovered what they wanted. Their numbers were depleted after having to get through all of the traps set up for intruders. The room they were now gathered in was relatively empty, occupied only by what looked to be two large, stone cabinets that seemed to have no openings. There were no slits, handles, or knobs, and yet, the men were not discouraged. They gathered around these cabinets, seemingly awaiting something.

After five days of waiting, the cabinet on the right abruptly gave off a pulse of energy, and then one of the sides disappeared. A teenaged boy stepped regally out of the opening and looked around himself; he was obviously used to being in command, with the way he looked at the group of armed men around him with utter contempt on his face.

"What are you doing in here? No one is permitted to be here."

"Sorry, little lordling, your daddy ain't here to protect you no more."

"Do you think I need him to protect me? I command you to leave before I get truly angry."

His command was met with malicious laughter.

"We ain't bowing down to a little brat like you anymore."

The boy concentrated and reached for his power but nothing happened. For the first time, emotion entered his silver eyes, in the form of surprise.

"Surprised? We got our own sorcerer to fix it so your powers wouldn't work. You ain't no threat to us now."

At that moment, the other cabinet opened, and a small boy fell out. The older one quickly caught him.

"Big brother?"

"I'm here, Keris."

"Where's daddy?"

"Yor daddy's gone."

The boy called Keris looked up at his older brother, and his blue eyes filled with tears when he didn't deny the claim. The men came forward and attempted to bind the elder one's hands. He moved quickly and was able to avoid them. Keeping his hold on his little brother, the youth pushed his way out of the room and down the hall. He continued running until he reached his destination, a hidden door. He shut it quickly behind him and held a hand firmly over Keris' mouth. From inside the hidden chamber, he heard their pursuers run by. Sighing, he released his brother and slid to the ground, what he'd learned finally hitting him. His father was dead, and his powers were gone, hopefully not permanently. What was he going to do?

"Athame?"

"What is it, Keris?"

"Is daddy really gone?"

"Yes."

He knew this for sure now; the palace which had always been filled with his father's presence was now empty and cold. Keris climbed into his older brother's lap, and surprisingly, Athame wrapped his arms around him. He showed no emotion on his face, but this simple action was enough to comfort Keris. It had never been Athame's way to show emotion on his face or with words, to which Keris was well-accustomed.

"Don't worry, Keris; we'll be fine. We don't need father to survive."

He stood up and took his brother's hand, and they started down the dark corridor which would eventually lead them outside of the castle. Once outside, Athame had no idea what they would do, but he knew that they had to get away from the men who were chasing them, in his current powerless state, he could not hope to defeat them. He had to have time to figure out how to unbind his powers. Luckily, since Keris hadn't come into his yet and he hadn't heard them say that Athame's were gone, he could keep up the charade that everything was fine for a little longer.

**Please Leave A Comment!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Conversations are in Elvish unless otherwise noted._  
**

**Chapter One: Turmoil**

An elleth stood before a beautifully gilded mirror dressed in an elegant, blue dress as her servant, Nostariel carefully braided her long blonde hair into a complicated braid that hung past her waist. The hairs that grew on the side of her head were braided into two thin braids and pulled behind her earpoints before they were fastened together with a clip in the back of her head. Next came the mithril circlet that told all her rank as crown princess of all of Eryn Lasgalen. It was a delicate ring that resembled a wreath of vines delicately placed on her head. In the center was a small leaf studded with tiny emeralds.

"How is this, your highness?"

"It looks wonderful Nostariel. You may go; I'll take care of the rest myself."

Nostariel bowed and left the room, leaving the princess to study her reflection. Everything had to look perfect today. The visiting party from Imladris was due to arrive in just a couple of hours and as crown princess she was expected to shine. Satisfied that she looked as good as she was going to get, she left her chambers to check on her children.

* * *

"How come you got bigger jewels than I did on your circlet? I'm older and worth waaaay more than you are; I should have the larger..." 

"Give it here! Adar's going to be angry if we're not ready soon."

The circlet was handed over, but not happily.

"Are you sure you're an ellon? I for one think that…"

"That's enough Melda. Leave your brother alone and go finish dressing, or shall I send along one of the servants to assist you?"

Melda left muttering angrily under her breath.

"Don't listen to her Rani. Your adar will be proud when he sees you today."

She smiled as she looked at her son through the mirror. He had his adar's dark blonde hair and eyes that were a mix between her silver eyes and his adar's green ones. His hair was braided in the complex braids common in Eryn Lasgalen's nobility. She now took his mithril circlet and set it on his head herself. It had been custom made for him and consisted of leaves of emerald and crescent moons made of sapphires. He also had on green robes with brown pants, along with the soft leather slippers commonly worn by ellyn while in the palace.

"There, that's perfect. I can trust you to meet us in the courtyard in half an hour on your own, right?"

"Yes, nana; I'll be there."

"Good, I've got to check on your sister now, and remember what I told you."

She kissed him on the cheek before heading to her daughter's chambers. One there, she found her daughter sitting on the bed scowling angrily. She paused to study her before entering. She looked like a clone of her father with her dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes; she was also possessed with much of his temper, but less even than his little restraint.

"What is it that's got you so riled, Melda?"

"That horrid thing."

She followed her daughter's finger and saw what she was so worked up over.

"Meldamiriel Mirima! This dress is beautiful and you _will_ wear it! Do you hear me, young lady?"

"I _hate _wearing dresses and you know that, adar knows that, everyone knows that! So, why should I…"

"You know what an important day today…"

"I won't…"

"Meldamiriel, you will obey your naneth and wear whatever she wants you to or I will personally get your adar in here."

Melda looked sullen, but defeated. She snatched the purple dress and her circlet studded with small amethysts and went into her dressing room, slamming the door after her.

"Alright there Meril?"

"Oh, I'm fine Celevon. I'm used to her; she is my daughter after all. But do me a favor and don't tell Aran about this; today's stressing enough."

"That might be a good idea. Arani hates it when she speaks to you like that."

"I know. But really I understand why she's angry. Her daeradar allows her to dress however she likes usually. Now we're telling her she has to wear a dress to welcome people she's never met."

Celevon nodded in agreement.

"I'd stay and discuss with you our Melda's temperament, but Arani's expecting me."

"Go ahead, Celevon; I'll see you after the reception."

And with that, she was left alone with her thoughts. She knew that Melda wouldn't come out until it was time to leave which would give her time to cool off; at least that was what she was hoping. The last thing they needed was her flying off the handle at one of their guests. She shook her head at what a scene it would be if her daughter attacked someone in the midst of a conversation between Elrond and their own king.

**elleth/female elf (singular)**

**ellon/male elf (singular)**

**daeradar/grandfather **

**adar/father  
**

**ada/dad**

**naneth/mother**

**nana/mom**

**Please Leave A Comment!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

"I've got to go, Alyan; I'll see you later."

"Alright, sister, but do relax; everything will be fine. Just be yourself and they won't be able to help but love you."

"Thanks for the support, Alyan, and for the pretty lies."

She kissed her brother before heading to the courtyard to meet her family. Alyan laughed before resuming trying to tame his locks of blonde hair. He had a little more time before he had to be there. As merely one of the palace guards, he wouldn't need to be there until after the introductions.

"There you are, Meril, Arani's already waiting, and I must say he isn't very happy."

"That isn't surprising. What about the children; are they?"

"Don't worry; I personally brought Meldamiriel out to the yard, and Aranion showed up right on time. All we're waiting for is you."

"Then, I guess we're ready."

Celevon nodded and offered her his arm, which she took.

"There you are! I've had Celevon searching for you for almost fifteen minutes. What was so important that you felt the need to be late for your royal duty?"

"Hello to you too, Aran, and for your information, I was visiting Alyan. You know, my brother?"

He glared at her before offering her his left arm. She took it, and he stood awaiting Celevon's appraisal. Celevon pushed Melda to stand beside her naneth and placed Aranion to the right of his adar.

"Perfect, His Majesty won't be able to make one complaint."

"You've obviously never met my father if you'd say that, Celevon," was all Aranhil said before he lead his wife and children away.

* * *

"Daeradar!" 

Melda ran to greet her daeradar as soon as she caught sight of him; he was the one person she was never unhappy to see. The king of Eryn Lasgalen halted his conversation and turned to smile at his only granddaughter.

"Go ahead and greet your daeradar, Aranion. We'll be there shortly."

Aranion nodded to his naneth and bowed to his adar before walking to his daeradar. By the time the two of them had arrived at the king's side, their children were already deep in conversation with him. Of course they fell silent upon their parents' arrival and they followed their lead as both of them slid fluidly to their knees and pressed their foreheads to the ground in a show of obeisance.

"Get up, get up. It is irksome for us to speak to the top of a head."

"Greetings adar; I hope you slept well."

The King turned his eyes to his eldest son and heir with a nod before he turned to his daughter-in-law with a brilliant smile of delight.

"Ah, my Rose we just _knew _that that color would look _perfectly _on you. It brings out the color in your eyes magnificently. Don't you think, Aranhil?"

The crown prince fought a sneer as he answered.

"As you say, Your Majesty."

"Ah, your brothers are here Merilwen. Why don't we go over and greet them?"

"If that is your wish, Your Majesty."

"Do not stand on ceremony while we are in private my Rose."

"Forgive me my mistake, adar."

King Thranduil offered his daughter his arm and guided her toward his other sons and her brothers by law. Aranhil glared angrily after them before he moved to greet his brothers as well. He was followed closely by both his children. In the midst of all the commotion and greetings, the horns sounded loudly to announce the arrival of their guests. Thranduil moved to the front of the group, followed by Aranhil and his family and then the other princes of Eryn Lasgalen. They arranged themselves in front of the bridge that led to the palace's underground entrance. The king's advisors, and various other nobility, stood to his left while his family stood to his right and a little behind him. The Imladriens rode to a stop a few feet before the gathered wood elves and dismounted. Thranduil stepped forward to greet the Lord of Imladris and his household.

"Mae govannen, Elrond, and welcome to Eryn Lasgalen."

"Diola lle, Thranduil. We are glad to be here."

"_They_ certainly don't look happy to be here."

Melda nodded significantly at the twins standing just beside Elrond.

"Sister, you must be silent. Those are the twin princes of Imladris. If adar hears you, we'll both be in trouble."

Melda sniffed indignantly and Aranion was sure he heard her mutter the word "coward" before she turned back to the proceedings. The last thing she needed right now was her father's wrath. She was probably already in trouble for speaking back to her naneth that morning, and so she decided that keeping silent was probably the best course of action if she wanted to be allowed to train in the soldiers' training yard the next day.

"This is the Crown Prince and heir to our thrown, Aranhil; I shall allow him to introduce his family."

This was said devoid of any discernible warmth.

Everyone could noticeably hear the disdain in his voice, and Merilwen did her best not to wince too perceptibly.

_Thranduil invokes the royal "we" when speaking as the king which is why he frequently uses the words **we **and **our **to refer to himself._

**mae govannen/well met**

**diola lle/thank you**

**Please Leave A Comment!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Introductions and Preparations**

As Aranhil moved to step forward, Merilwen placed her hand on her husband's arm as if to deter him; he met her eyes, and then turned to the waiting group. Aranhil inclined his head stiffly as he began speaking; his voice was haughty and contained not a trace of emotion.

"This is my wife and crown princess of Eryn Lasgalen, Merilwen."

As he said her name and title, Meril dipped a pretty curtsy and smiled graciously and welcomingly.

"It is an honor to meet you all; I hope your stay here will be enjoyable."

She stepped back to stand a little behind him as he continued, "These are my children, Aranion and Meldamiriel."

As he introduced them, they both took a step forward and bowed. Both Meril and Aranion tensed when Melda bowed instead of curtsying as etiquette and protocol demanded she do. As Aranhil finished, Thranduil retook center stage.

"These are our other progeny: Princes Saeldur, Arbellason, Sidhion, and Legolas. Behind them are a few of our councilors and other nobility of the court whom you will be properly introduced to later on tonight."

As they were introduced, each of the princes dipped a graceful bow in the Imladrien party's direction. Elrond then stepped forward to introduce his own household.

"These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir; accompanying me also is my seneschal Erestor and Captain Glorfindel, along with a troop of our warriors who accompanied us here."

As the introductions drew to a close, Thranduil lead the way toward his gates and gave the signal for them to open. As soon as they were safely inside and the gates had swung shut securely, he summoned servants to take his guests to their quarters. The soldiers were to be given quarters with Eryn Lasgalen's own troops while the immediate household would be given chambers in the guest wing. After the guests had been led away and they were all safely inside the King's anteroom, Thranduil turned his attention to his councilors to check that the night's banquet was perfectly planned and executed. It would not do to have even a small mishap with the party from Imladris there watching. The four other princes were also included in this discussion, and it was obviously expected that Aranhil and Merilwen join in. Meril knew that Aranhil was eager to leave his father's presence and had no interest in the discussion over the banquet, and she herself was eager to speak in private with her daughter. She decided that the easiest course of action was for her to feign fatigue and to attain permission to leave early that way. She went to her father by law and slid to her knees with her head bowed, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He did so quickly enough, much quicker than if it had been her husband.

"Rose, what is it, my darling? Stand up and address me."

Hearing him address her thusly, she addressed him personally as well.

"Adar, I need to return to our chambers to take a little rest. Do I have your permission to do thusly?"

"Of course you may; if you are tired, then you are dismissed. Take the children as well; this meeting holds no interest for them."

"Might Aranhil accompany us? He and I…"

"Ah, of course; no need to say more. Aranhil is dismissed as well."

She kissed his cheek graciously, and then returned to her family.

"Well, let's go then; I want to take a bath."

Aranhil nodded, and he led the way back to their wing of the palace. He left for his own rooms upon their arrival, and Aranion bowed to his naneth and elder sister before he vanished into his own room as well. As soon as they were in private, Merilwen turned to her daughter. She could not help but be just a little bit irritated with her; both she and Celevon had gone over what she was to do on this day with her everyday for the last two months, and all for naught it seemed.

"Meldamiriel, Celevon and I told you over and over that you were to curtsy and not bow, and then you go and do precisely what we told you not to do. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I forgot, ok? It's not like I did it on purpose or anything, _naneth_; it slipped my mind."

"You forgot, hmm? Well, that's funny since you never seem to forget to polish your sword or to go to combat lessons. And yet, you forget this one simple thing. I told you how important it was for us to be perfect today. Why is it you can never listen to me?"

Melda glared at the ground, refusing to answer or even to pay attention.

"Fine, if you're going to act like an elfling, then I'll treat you like one. You are to stay in your room until it's time for tonight's banquet. And after it, you are to go straight to bed; don't even ask me if you can stay any longer. The only reason I am even allowing you to attend tonight is that I don't wish your father to have to explain your absence. But if you do one thing, you won't even be able to look at your sword, let alone use it. Am I understood?"

"Yes, naneth," was the bitter reply.

"Good, now go to your room, and make sure you're ready on time."

Meril watched as her daughter stomped to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. 'What am I going to do with her? It's as if every day my word is worth less and less to her.' She decided that a soak in the tub was what she needed before having to go to war with her daughter over what she was to wear to the night's banquet. Heading to her rooms, she had a servant draw her bath. 'I'll just take a quick soak, and then I'll go and find Aran.'

* * *

Upon arriving in his chambers, Aranion had quickly pulled off the beautifully made robes and pants, thrown them onto a nearby chair, and slid on a pair of worn pants and a simple tunic. As soon as he had changed, he headed out to his mother's gardens; in his past wandering of her gardens, he'd found a hidden gate that led into a forgotten field, and that was where he was headed now with a large piece of meat hidden in his knapsack. He looked around to assure himself that no one was around to see or follow him before he slid the hidden gate open and slipped inside; as soon as he had shut and locked the gate behind himself, he heard a growl. 

**Please Leave A Comment.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Rilien and Revion**

Aranion turned around and dropped his pack just in time to field the grey mass leaping at his chest. He dropped to the ground with the growling and yipping bundle of fur, rolling and wrestling with it.

"Hello, Rilien. How are you? I've missed you too."

Rilien's reply was to lick his young master's face and sit back on his haunches to await the food he knew was in the bag. Aranion laughed and pulled the bag of food to him. He withdrew the leftovers he had dutifully collected and put them on the ground. As Rilien ate, Aranion studied him. The young wolf had really grown in the last few months. He was now about six months old and had lived in the hidden field for approximately four months of it. Aranion wasn't sure what had happened to his family. All he knew was that while walking on the outskirts of the forest one day, he had found a starving wolf pup and had somehow smuggled it into the palace. Since then, he had been coming to feed the pup everyday and had already taught it many things that the palace hounds knew. So far, no one had found out about him and for that Aranion was grateful. He disliked angering or disappointing his father, and his father finding out he had a pet wolf would definitely do both. His father prided himself on his kennel of purebred hunting hounds. It was his long standing hobby to breed these hounds that were prized for both their beauty and their skill as hunters. His favorite was a grey bitch with perfect bloodlines named Miri that rarely ever left his side. A young male wolf would not fit his father's description of a suitable companion for his son. Especially since his father had spent enough of his life in the forests exterminating dens of the wolves that had been under Saruman's spell to have developed a certain _dislike_ for them.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to, and here I was thinking you'd found a new favorite cousin."

Aranion jumped when someone spoke from just behind him. He turned and was face to face with his best friend Revion, who was grinning madly whilst petting Rilien.

"What are you doing here Rev; how did you even find _here_?"

"Just trying to find out where my best friend wanders off to everyday by following him."

As he finished his sentence, Rilien gave a yip of pleasure causing Aranion to look at him.

"Some guard dog you are. You're supposed to alert me when strange elves wander up behind me. A lot of help you'd be if someone were to try and dispatch me to Mandos' Halls."

Rilien's response was to turn his head for Revion to continue rubbing, completely ignoring his master.

"So, where'd you get him Ari?"

"I found him in the forest about four months ago. He was almost starved to death."

"How come you haven't told auntie Meril, or have you?"

"What do you mean why haven't I told her! Because when I do, she'll tell adar, and then he'll probably skin me alive. No, scratch that, he'll skin Rill, and then send me off to Lorien or Imladris for the next century or two."

"It's not that bad, maybe he won't mind. I mean, he's been saying that you need a proper pet to accompany you when we go wandering off into the woods."

"Have you lost your mind?! Adar's not going to let me keep a wolf; I'm fairly certain he was speaking of one of Miri's new pups when he said that."

"Well, maybe auntie could convince him. She usually can on things like this. Either way, you can't keep him hidden here forever."

"I know, you're right; it's been killing me inside having to lie about where I'm going. I've got to at least tell nana."

"Good, now let's go find her and…"

"What! You mean now? We can't, not with all that's going on today. Let's wait till things calm down a little; I'll tell her tonight, right after the banquet."

Revion frowned; he didn't like hiding things from either the crown princess or prince. After all, they had taken him in and named him their ward when his own parents had perished in the War. He owed them a lot and lying to them was not something he saw as a good way to repay them. But he _could _see the wisdom in waiting, at least until after the night's festivities. Both the prince and princess were spread very thin at the moment and it was not a good time to tell them that their son wanted to keep a wolf as a pet. They didn't need the added aggravation.

"Alright, I'll give you until tonight to tell at least auntie or I'll tell her myself, best friends or no."

"Ok, agreed."

"Now that that's settled, why don't we go for a ride and get some fresh air? You look like you could use it, and I certainly could."

"You do know that we are _both _supposed to be at tonight's banquet and we'll need time to prepare?"

"Of course I do. We'll be back in plenty of time, trust me."

"Hey Rev, one question, how did you manage to get out of greeting the Imladriens this morning?"

"Pure ingenuity coz, pure ingenuity. I just told uncle that twould seem improper for me to be there since I'm technically not a part of the royal family. He was under enough pressure as is without adding in having to explain my circumstances."

Aranion shook his head. 'Only Rev would insult himself just to get out of greeting some foreigners.' Once in the stables, they saddled their mounts and led them out into the yard before mounting them. The two young ellyn rode out of the yard, their laughter floating behind them.

**Please Leave A Comment.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Glimpse**

"It's too large, so stop pushing; bastard, that hurts!"

"It fit the last time we did this, so it'll fit this time too!"

"The entrance is too small. There's no way it's going to go in without tearing!"

"If you'd relax, it'd be a lot easier on you!"

Merilwen sighed as she pushed the door to her husband's dressing chamber open. 'How like them to leave the door unlocked when they're going to indulge in something odd.'

"Am I interrupting something?"

The both looked up at her in surprise. She tried, in vain, to stifle her laughter at the sight before her. The crown prince was lying sprawled out on the settee as if having been tackled there, while his personal healer, Celevon, was practically sitting in his lap trying to push a leather boot onto his foot. 'A boot that belongs to me I might add; that would probably explain why it doesn't fit.' At her amused expression, Aranhil realized what their conversation might have sounded like from outside the chamber and sat up, angrily pushing Celevon to the floor with a dull thud. Celevon gave a yelp of pain when he hit the floor and sat up rubbing his back and head.

"You brute, you could have caused serious injury to me!"

"The state of your backside is of no import to me. What would have happened if someone besides Merilwen had heard our last exchange?! I'd have adar, not to mention the rest of Eryn Lasgalen, banging my door down insisting that they had proof that I preferred my healer in my bed to my wife in an instant."

"Calm down, Arani. No one would dare to challenge your honor based upon one overheard exchange; no one with even half the brain of an orc anyway."

Aranhil stood glaring daggers at Celevon until Merilwen quickly changed the subject; she knew that this subject was a sore spot for him.

"I think, all things considering, that things went well this morning."

Aranhil now rounded on her with his famous glare. He obviously disagreed with her on that account.

"Well? You think things went well?! Dare you to even suggest that?! Having my face rubbed in the fact that the my wife's dress was made in indigo despite the fact I despise that color, and made my opinion clear before its commission might I add, is not my idea of things going well."

"I was speaking of the ceremony. You know I had no choice in the dress, not its color or style. His Majesty insisted upon that color, and one does not refuse an order from the king if one wants to keep one's place in court."

"It is just another of his ways to show me that he is in charge and has all in his control, even when it comes to my family. As for the ceremony, I don't see how _your_ daughter's slip of etiquette helped the ceremony _or _me in any way. You can be sure I'll be speaking to Miss Mirima about that!"

"Rest assured, I have already spoken with Melda on the matter and have meted out an appropriate punishment as well. You must agree that Aranion did more than well though."

He nodded in agreement and Merilwen met Celevon's eyes in relief. They both figured, incorrectly, that the storm was over and that calm skies were ahead.

"There is still the incident of Meldamiriel's speaking back to you and her refusal to obey I must deal with."

Merilwen quickly met Celevon's eyes in astonishment. They had mutually decided not to inform Aranhil of that. One look into his eyes told her that he had not broken his faith with her. There was no telling how Aranhil had found out. He oftentimes knew things that he should by all accounts have no idea of.

"You mustn't be too hard on her Aranhil. She was frustrated and…"

"And that was not the first time she's done it. I've spoken with her and warned her of what would happen if she continued in that vein. Apparently my warnings were ignored, and so she will find out what happens when she ignores me."

"Aranhil…what are you going to do?"

"I think forbidding her from joining Alyan on his patrols, indefinitely, will do nicely as a reminder of what happens when she disobeys me."

"Arani, don't you think that a bit harsh?"

"No Celevon, I _don't _think it one _bit_ harsh. And in future I would appreciate it if I were allowed to discipline my own child without any comments from the likes of you. And that goes for you as well Meril; it isn't as if my _adar_ doesn't already put in enough input."

The two of them nodded. Though Merilwen would have been happier with a less harsh punishment, she knew how much Melda enjoyed going with her uncle on his patrols of the palace grounds; Aranhil was not to be turned away when he made a decision. It had always been that way; even before they had bonded. Aranhil was not someone you wanted to go against when he had made up his mind. You usually just followed along with him, if you wanted to keep all of your body parts intact that is.

**Please Leave a Comment.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Unexpected Visitors**

Merilwen had just arrived in her rooms and removed the formal gown she had worn to greet the guests from Imladris when there was a knock on her door. 'Oh, now what is it? Can't I have five minutes to myself?' Opening the door, she was faced with the kneeling figure of one of King Thranduil's personal guards whom she recognized from the various times she had seen him at her king's side.

"What is it Lithaldoren? And for goodness' sake, stand up; I abhor speaking to the tops of people's heads."

"Of course, Your Highness," the guard stated formally as he stood at attention.

"I'm sorry I spoke so sharply; please relay whatever message you were sent to give me. I assume His Majesty sent you?"

"Yes Your Highness, His Majesty did. His Majesty sends you an invitation to join him in his private chambers."

"Please tell the King that I will be there shortly."

"Of course, Your Highness."

As soon as the door was shut, she shot into her closet and seized the first suitable gown she found. Quickly dressing herself in the pale green dress, she ran a brush through her hair and was out the door headed to her father by law's chambers. Merilwen of all people knew that her father by law was not the most patient of elves; being the king made sure he was accustomed to having his orders obeyed. As she strode quickly through the halls, she smoothed her gown down and adjusted the rose-shaped pendant she had hung hurriedly around her neck. She didn't even pause as she approached the doors to her king's chambers; the guards at the doors immediately swept them open for her at the same instant they were bowing to her. Her mind was so busy wondering about the summons that she didn't even acknowledge them, as per her usual custom. She swept an elegantly deep curtsy to her sovereign and then slipped onto her knees. With her head bowed as customs dictated, she addressed her king.

"You sent for me, Your Majesty?"

"Do stand up, daughter. We are in private now; there is no court to judge, in which case there is no need for you to be so formal."

"Thank you, Adar. Is there something you needed of me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I am aware that you do need time to rest, after all the life of the crown princess is not easy and your life certainly isn't made easier by your mate," he seemed not to notice the hardened look in her eyes as he continued, "but I have just been notified that a traveling party from Lorien is drawing near to the palace. I wish for you to be the one to welcome them. I would do it myself, but I must oversee the arrangements for tonight. Shall you do this favor for me?"

Merilwen smiled her most charming smile before she answered, "Of course I will, Adar; it would be my pleasure. Are they going to be staying for long or just passing through?"

"According to Captain Adanessa's report, they shall be staying with us for some time. Guest chambers are already being prepared. They should be here very soon. I have already sent one of the butlers to attend to them until you arrive."

"In that case, I had better make haste. I shall see you later, adar."

She kissed him on the cheek and backed gracefully from the room. The peaceful look in her eyes faded immediately after the doors shut to be replaced by anger. The guards watching her head for the entrance hall wondered what their king had said to upset their usually peaceful crown princess.

* * *

"Your horses will be well tended by our grooms and Her Highness will be here to welcome you shortly, milords." 

As soon as she stepped into the hall, all eyes were turned onto her as was the common when the crown princess entered a room. The butler knelt as soon as he recognized her. The three Lorien elves bowed deeply at the waist as was their custom before kneeling as well. But Meril couldn't have cared if they followed protocol or not. Her eyes were sparkling happily and her mouth was spread into a joyful smile; the anger previously there was all but gone. A second later her face was arranged into a properly neutral, yet welcoming, smile.

"Greetings and welcome to Eryn Lasgalen; I am Merilwen, Crown Princess of the great Greenwood. I do hope that your escort treated you properly. Please stand, all of you; it is much more comfortable to speak standing than kneeling."

The three ellyn stood; they were all dressed in the traditional silver and grey uniforms of the marchwardens of Lorien and their almost identical silver-blonde hair was all braided into the warrior braid of the Lorien elves. One of the three stepped forward; he was obviously their leader. The blond-haired ellon's grey eyes shone with confidence and more than a tinge of arrogance. There was also a gleam of something else in their depths as he answered. Meril's eyes took on an odd sparkle as he began to speak.

"I am Captain Haldir of Lorien and these are my brothers: Orophin and Rumil," he gestured to each in turn before continuing, "Our escort was quite sufficient Your Highness and my brothers and I are happy to be here visiting our northern cousins."

"We of the forest are happy to receive you, Haldir of Lorien and your brothers. The king would have greeted you himself, but He is currently entrenched in paperwork; the running of a realm comes with much of it."

"That is quite alright. Your Highness' greeting is more than sufficient for us."

"If there is nothing else, Beinion will show you to your chambers so that you may rest. No doubt you wish to bathe after such an arduous journey. I hope we will see you at tonight's banquet being held in honor of our guests hailing from Imladris, but don't feel obligated if you would rather spend the evening out of the public eye."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will definitely be there tonight and that we are looking forward to it."

The three of them bowed once more before following the butler down the corridor. As soon as the doors to the entrance hall were shut and she was alone, Meril's neutral expression disappeared to be replaced by one of delight and excitement. She headed quickly down another passageway toward her own rooms; her step now carrying a new bounce in it as she now had a reason to anticipate the evening's festivities.

_**Please leave a comment.**_


End file.
